


Contract Killer

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Contract Killer

Clint sometimes missed being a mercenary.  
While it was against the law, there were advantages in being a freelancer.  
You could choose your jobs.  
And Clint was famous enough to be given that choice.  
The pay was good.  
Better than the Shield pay.  
Clint certainly made more money as a mercenary for 2 years,  
Than he had as a Shield agent for 4.  
You make some shady friends.  
But that was needed in the spy game.  
You come to know people who,  
Even the most advanced intelligent agencies don't.  
He knew about Red Room and Black Widow even before Shield told him.  
Mostly you are free.  
You don't have to follow orders.  
There are no restrictions.  
So, yeah, Clint misses being a mercenary sometimes.


End file.
